bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
Re: These are Chinese characters, and they're created when I copy them in order to resize them without lowering the resolution too much, but not from anywhere else. After so, I'm too lazy to rename them when uploading the file. Sorry for that, but I'm not able to rename the uploaded files now. So, could you help me to rename them? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 15:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply Aye. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Parodies idea When I make the page, I will put those info that I have on the draft plus a good number of images to support it. I will expand on the information once I had found more info about them in the internet. Earliest I'll be able to do it is tomorrow since I'm about to hit the sack. Thanks. :) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 15:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Haha yeah. Trust me. I've tried numerous attempts. It looked normal when i edit it, but it changes back once I refresh. I suppose i'll just edit on another random wiki until it replaces itself. Reply Ugh sorry forgot. You mean like... I added them to the Game section of the Attribute Galleries. That's the toys section, right? Anyways, do you want me to put caption on them? That would do. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey... About Blast Helios' edit concerning addition of multiple categories, that's due to the result of his edit conflict with yours. It wasn't voluntary. - 'Caution! You have been ' 22:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well, photoshopped images of screenshot to a user's arbitrary convenience ''is categorized under a form of fanart. Moreover, that particular image is merely a fused duplicate of JJ Dolls' images on their respective infoboxes. - Caution! You have been ' 21:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The Link... Here is the link to where I got that bakugan picture: http://bakugan.webeden.co.uk/#/bakugan/4568469029 ~Rise_Dragaon OMG HANYUU! :D Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) XD I wuv you ^^ <3 Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) It's ... like you knew ... GET OUT OF MAI HEAD! Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 22:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ' Dat connection is EVUHL. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 22:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) LAWL! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I accept full responsibility for my actions ^^ In the heart of the blind [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'something you'll never find ']]is a vision of light. 22:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) T.T Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 00:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Bug I realized also that it may be due to the rich text editor so I tried switching to that Source/Coding tab but the existing data still would not load. :( I hope this gets fixed before Saturday. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 23:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Organisation About the Bakugan Mobile Assaults: you said that the organisation "was from the date of their reveal (as a whole, so not by anime specifically, but the time they were first introduced into the franchise)." So that's the official organisation for the BMAs? KillerBird (talk) 02:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ranking of villains Is it wrong to list the villains' level of importance in comparrison to each other? "In all honesty, what kind of villain they were is unimportant and secondary.": On that note by saying that someone was the main/most major villain of each series is an unimportantant thing. KillerBird (talk) 03:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "Also, I rarely ever see people use terms like "primary" or "secondary" villains/antagonists; they are usually defined by "major" or "minor" villains/antagonists.": what about main villains? I'm just being a bit more specific let me explain: Primary and Main could be considered the same thing (the most significant villain/antagonist). However, major could be further divided into secondary (2nd), tertiary (3rd), quaternary (4th) and quinery (5th). After that it would be just minor. (Note: I suppose you could attempt to classify primary, secondary, tertiary, quaternary and quinery levels of minor if wished.) : To apply it to notable villain organisation: *Doom Beings: Naga/Silent Naga (primary), Hal-G (secondary), Masquerade (tertiary), Reaper, Hydranoid, Gate-Keepers (Quaternary or Quinery, depending on which ones were considered the greater antagonist). *Vexos: Zenoheld (primary), Hydron (secondary), Mylene (tertiary antagonist but primary villainess as the highest ranking female villain within the group), Shadow (quaternary), Clay Fermin (quinary). *Twelve Orders: Brawlers: Barodius (primary), Kazarina (secondary), Gill (tertiary), Airzel (quaternary), Stoica (quinery). Bakugan: Dharak (primary), Lumagrowl (secondary), Krakkix (tertiary), Strikeflier (quaternary), Lythirus (quinary). *Chaos Army: Brawlers: Barodius/Mag Mel (primary), Anubias+Sellon (both secondary). Baugan: Razenoid/Evolved Razenoid (primary), Horridian and Spyron (secondary). Mechtogan: Dreadeon (primary), Smasheon+Braxion (secondary). Mechtogan Titan: Dreadon Titan (primary) KillerBird (talk) 00:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have seen people list rankings for villains. "...Why we need to..."? Would: "To be specific and accurate" be a good reason? What do you mean "the rankings can vary"? I presume you are talking about Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Komba O'Charlie and Billy Gillbert in terms of "brainwashed brawlers"? It would not be misleading if they were given an equal rank (that is possible to do when dealing with ranking not individuals but organisations in terms of villainous or antagonistic roles): for the brawlers mentioned that would be quaternary. They're not subjective, if they can be proven. I for one don't think they are minor details. "Just to get the idea that the character is or was a villain at one point is enough for us.": Is that essentially saying that they were all EQUALLY BAD? "I doubt that children would particularly understand/grasp the concept of primary, secondary, tertiary villains as an important part to the story (which, in Bakugan really isn't.": You would be surprised what children would understand/grasp these days. It is important in terms of who is more evil, or of greater significane/more responce than others for events that occur. Yes, we have been over this, but there is something inherently to be gained from making these edits." P.S It would be really nice if the protection was removed from Masquerade's page. KillerBird (talk) 09:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion Sorry, but I don't think I'm the suitable one for the job. I do not have a lot of time here already even as a normal editor as my new school term starts and I'm busy studying. And you can see that I even didn't know that 'h*ll' can't be used here, I also mix up the format in the page sometimes and know nearly nothing about codes used in wiki (and even not if it's the correct name)...so I'm in fact lack of knowledge about the rules and MoS here, at least in terms of being a admin. So though I enjoy the power of being an admin and I'm willing to change something (like pages' format), sorry again, I don't have time and ability to handle that. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) "Greater than the community"?! "You may want it, but the community doesn't. You are not greater than the community. ": So who is this "community"? I never said I was "greater than the community". I was merely saying that I was a member of the community that did what these details applied. KillerBird (talk) 22:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Clarification "He's saying that we have no need to change the articles to your way because you think it's beneficial; we don't see any benefit in making such details. He's referring to the fact that you repeatedly continue to make your edits after we've stated that we would prefer to see your reasoning full out, then responding that we did not agree with your reason to insert those statements in the articles": Who do you mean by "WE"? "we've stated that we would prefer to see your reasoning full out": What reasoning have I not given? KillerBird (talk) 00:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ya. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) How do you get the countdown thing to work on other Wikis? Here comes justice! 01:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Here comes justice! 19:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Re: Episodes Okay then. Do as you see fit. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 05:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I have no choice. We have a super major issue going on with a avp wiki administrator, he has infinitely blocked me this is the only way I can talk to other wiki administrators. The most serious things he has done is jeprizeds an issue I am having with a very serious possibly dangerous stalker, he has singled me out in most things including using references, he and anyone else doesn't really have to, he has not really punished two editors that have talked about me ether being killed or me committing suicide, he breaks canon, insults me, and in a way has told me he can get away with it because he is a moderator, he allows people that don't like avp to insult avp fans by calling them avpfanboys, he even allowed this editor to take my edits and change it so it said in front of them avpfanboy. I would say the fact he possible has effected things in my personal life involving this stalker that the rules would be suspended. He is going out of his way so I can not talk to good people that are left on the wiki. This is an email from a person from wiki central itself, I am showing you this just so you know I am not lying to you about this corrupt mod. This is what he said about him. http://s103.beta.photobucket.com/user/bk-77-7/media/evidence_zps94904c4d.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0 Have a nice Thursday--WAVE (talk) 22:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) SorryLeaf The Vestroian (talk) 20:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This is Gaia Drago. nice to return here. 02:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It's Traditional Japanese Tea (Forgot what it was), Evaporated Milk, Shaved Ice and Tapioca Pearls. What do you need the concoction for? :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 12:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha OMG Kids! XD Yeah why haven't I thought of that? I should try and find some Japanese Tea then make "The Drink" for this certain kid (my nephew) that's always itching to ruin my Bakugan stuff. Any Japanese Tea with Evaporated Milk will do the trick (the one we got before did it to the maximum level though). No Sugar needed because it will ruin the natural taste of the two elements. Tapioca and Crushed Ice are really optional. We had them because my cousin (aka: the victim) wanted it looking like his favorite Pearl Shake. As for me, I've been drinking commericial milk tea myself and my insomnia was alleviated. Not to mention the double dosage of calcium which is extremely beneficial too. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 08:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? I never cursed in the talk thing. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Piercian My thing on the Piercian page was not spam. Could we please try to get along here? I don't want to make any enemies on this wiki like I have before. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:56, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Then I appologize for writing that thing on there, I did not know there are forums here. I am very sorry. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 21:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that makes sense. And thank you for directing me to the forums. But now I guess I need to make sure I'm not abusing them XD. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 03:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Thanks again. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 03:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey, been awhile since we've talked to each other. I'm going to get right to the point though. Do you or know someone who can translate anime song lyrics into english? Firered16 SA (talk) 22:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Scammer. I suspect that user Dragon2347 is a scammer. He asked me to give him my YouTube account name in order to trade Bakugan. Isn't that a little supicious? Please help or tell what to do or something. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 01:32, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinking, about not trading. I just thought it would be advisable to go to an Admin and ask them what to do. So, thank you for your advice! :) SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 20:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) There should be a general rule or disclaimer stating that any trade/sale/purchase (deals) made using Bakugan Wikia as a medium should be at the risk of both parties. Either way, not all people who are interested to trade are entirely aware of how the entire thing goes (especially when international borders are involved) so they may be unintentionally branded as a scammer and can take down an entire community's trust just because of their lack of knowledge. To be honest, I am currently doing a trade deal with two veteran members and it may not be fair if deals may be banned entirely from Bakugan Wikia just because of that one incident. Not that I'm saying it's already being disallowed but hey, always expect the worse. Lastly, just stating my honest side on the matter. A community that allows opinions from members, from time to time, is a makings of a great community and not a despotic empire. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 11:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Please accept my thanks. Of course, in return, I sincerely promise that all our mailing address information will be given within e-mails only. "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 23:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Harou Hi, I saw your comment in Harou Kido about updating BakuTech character pages. I can perhaps write a summary regarding their anime appearances but the manga is an uncharted territory for me. (PS: Sorry if the summary for the last 2 BakuTech eps are way behind schedule. I'm on it. :D ) "They sowed their fate when they took this job.... I'm just the grim reaper." 04:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry me, but i was changing the descriptions to BakuganBuzz.com's Descriptions Ben 10afuaor (talk) 20:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Why are you deleting my pages!?!?!?! Brywarrior Biznotches! 20:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Ya I know but he's sounds better then he is.--Yo Mama's Obama (talk) 03:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Fine, you can change it if you like--Yo Mama's Obama (talk) 03:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) BUT What if I want to agitate people literally and sear their eye sockets figuratively? Long live Demonia. 00:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Use your wrath on n00bs who need wrathed upon .3. Long live Demonia. 00:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: 눈‸눈 It's my native language. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 19:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :States, 6 years. There were close to no (Korean speaking) Koreans in the northwestern region anyways, so I was pretty much forced to perfect the language to the native level. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 19:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess. I really need to thank the environment. Definitely helped me learn more about the everyday language and culture, but I know I still have some more ways to go. Not to mention the rivalry with my sister who is 10 times more sociable than I am. :P - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 20:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Coming to a realization and answering what you said Long time no talk. I've thought about it for a long time and realized how much hassle that I have caused this Wikia by uploading my entire personal collection within the servers when I could have just created my own website and place it there so that it will all be at my own expense or whoever is being paid to host my website. Simply put, I'm going to have to request that my entire personal Image Gallery be deleted since it would be tedious on both my part and for the Wikia's memory allocation as well. However, I remember that some of my pictures are being used to supplement some image galleries of actual articles so not all of them are a nuisance so to speak. At the end of the day; only Administrators and Bureaucrats have the power to delete unlinked images. Unlinked images will be more apparent as soon as Keith Strife's Image Gallery becomes inexistent. Best of regards. Also, in my observations in Bakugan communities like Bakugan Buzz, Bakugan.jp, Bakugan Family, Facebook and this Wikia itself as well as Art Communities; Bakugan and Shonen Anime fans outside of Japan are made aware about the existence of BakuTech in one way or another. One example are the (Misprinted) Mechtanium Surge Gate Cards as well as all the job which the concerned members of this Wikia have been doing for BakuTech. In the case of that new member who created that blog entry - first off, wouldn't that person notice, by chance, the background of the entire Wikia itself (evidently showing Munikis and Dragaon)? Either that or the new member is just over-all ignorant. Lastly, I am not here for a debate since summing things up; it's just about a new member's incorrect question. 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 18:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) That page about Bakugan Philippines' Ranking is a BAD joke This page was made by a delusional newbie who has no official source that proves his claims. The official source, if any, should be Richwell Toy, the official supplier of Spin Master Toys in the Philippines. They were the ones that officiated the last Official Bakugan Tournament that happened way back 2009. However, the said newbie has no link to any Richwell article in both the page he made and in his profile. Therefore, he is just another one of those who make delusional and dubious claims about being a Champion. If it remains any further, the said page will be a disgrace to the Philippine Bakugan community. Please delete it for the sake of the Wikia's integrity. I also sent the kid a message (written in Tagalog, the local language of the Philippines) in his talk page and I would definitely await his answer (I'm actually inviting him to a real-life Bakugan Brawl for him to prove his claims of being a "Champion Brawler"). 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 17:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Again, thank you very much for dealing with the said issues and giving a good reply. If you need anything with regards to the scope of Bakugan's involvement within the Philippines; I'm your guy. Kids just really love to fantasize about being a champion eh? But it takes a teen or an adult to breakthrough their wall and bring them back to reality. 'All the world is a stage and everyone has their part...but HOW was I to know which way the story'd go?! ' 05:19, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem Hey, And no problem - I only wish I had found out sooner since he said it had been up for hours. Hate it when people do that.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:58, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey So I was in a line for something school related, and I heard some Freshmen talking about how they liked Bakugan when it still existed. Also, my phone seems to enjoy telling me you've +1'd things. Stap it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Something about bathing a cat, or a monkey, or something... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Kickerz4ever (talk) 16:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Kickerz4ever Hi i have a question. How can i make this info box with the main information about my character because i don't know how can i do it.